hello shibusen
by xiaoliang
Summary: ahh rima POV for First impressions never mattered so much


After Maka and Serah left the Death God speak without moving.

"You just miss Maka a second ago…" he turns around "Rima."

A girl with reddish brown hair appears in thin air. She smiled and said "It's ok I can see Maka anytime, Shinigamai-sama."

"Are you here to see your uncle?"

"Yes, he forgot today is the day I'll be staying with him." Rima sigh "I don't know why my mom worries about Uncle Stein though; he taught us a bunch of interesting things. Well I'm just here to stop by and say hello."

"Where are the others?" Shinigamai asks

"I told Shin and Hikari to wait in front of the house so people wouldn't take our luggage." She smiled but her mind was in deep thought

"Are you curious about the girl Maka was with?"

Rima gave a quiet laugh "maybe… I just wonder if the people here would be interesting to play with. I'm going to leave now Shinigami-sama, tell death the kid I said Hi."

Rima disappears as she gave her farewell.

Rima arrived in front of a building where a boy with black spiky, shoulder length, hair and a girl with long light brown hair awaited her arrival.

The light brown hair girl notice rima and ran up to her. Her sky blue eyes stare at her for a few seconds.

"We should take a detour, Uncle stein is teaching right now." Rima turn her attention to the boy "Shin? Hey shin."

The boy's red eyes lock on her. "Yeah..."

"B-but Master! What about our stuff? What if someone comes and steal them?" The girl panic and wave her arms around

"Good question, Hikari. The answer is you stay and Shin and I will take the detour. There problem solved, let's go Shin."

Shin follows Rima without a word.

"Wait! MASTER! Don't leave me here!" Hikari scream but they ignored her

"Now where should we go? Ah..I'm so bored. I said we should go take a detour but there doesn't seem to be anything interesting." Rima face Shin who is staring off in the distance, Rima then realize that he was staring at the school's direction. "Did you sense something interesting?"

"No, just curious."

"hmm.. well since I have nothing better to do and we will be attending that school tomorrow why not take an early tour plus we can see Maka again."

Rima and Shin heads to the school

Once they got into the building they heard a loud noise in one of the classroom. They went to take a peek.

"Your hair length is not symmetrical!" Yelled a boy wearing a black suit and had black hair with three stripes. His eyes beamed as he went to his desk and came back with a pair of scissors snipping them while going closer to the girl with raven hair.

"Ah he's at it again, poor girl." Rima chuckle "I wonder what he'll do if I make myself not symmetrical. That would be so fun." Rima turn at Shin who was staring at the raven hair girl immensely "Oh my shin do you have a crush on her?" She laughs "So cute."

Shin shakes his head "You two look the same."

"Same? How's so?" Rima pay attention to the girl "I don't see anything."

"Hair style." Shin points at the girl hair that was now hiding behind a boy that is wearing a hat.

"Now he's scaring her…" Rima tried her best to hold in her laugh "I can't- pfft "

"Are you ok? Should we leave?"

"No no it's alright this is just too funny."

Just then Rima overheard a comment that the raven haired girl had uttered thoughtlessly.

"Your hair, it isn't symmetrical at all…there are three white lines on one side…."

Rima then look at Kid who then burst out "YOUR RIGHT I'M FILTH!" he screamed and dropped to the floor on all four legs sobbing as he mumbles some other words.

Rima stayed in shock and started to burst out laughing and bang at the wall "Let's go I c-can't take t-this haha anymore ahaha."

Rima and Shin left before everyone notice them. As they continue going further down the hall they ran into their uncle.

"Ah there you are Uncle. Keys please." Rima held out her hand

"Keys?" He tilted his head

Rima sigh "I'm staying with you this month, don't you remember?"

"Oh right. Here." He handed her the keys

"Thank you, Uncle Stein." She wave good bye and walk back to the house.

When she arrives there she saw Hikari sitting and crying. Rima and Shin walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked

"MASTER! YOU'RE BACK!" She cried

"Back?" Rima smirk as full of thoughts ran through her mind. "Of course I'm back Hikari…but you know I hate weak people."

"Eh?" Hikari shed a drip of tears "I- I wasn't crying!" She wiped her tears away

"Oh really…you know Hikari, Shin is all I need."

"No, MASTER! I'm not scared!"

"Really? Then feel free to stay out here but you know I heard there some evil souls wandering around." She said in a dark tone "but since you can take care of yourself. Bye bye." Rima and Shin walk in the house.

"Wait MASTER!" Hikari cries "Please don't leave me out here…!"

Just then Rima started to burst out laughing. Hikari then gave a confuse look

"Your face! Ahaha your face was so priceless! Ahaha"

"You're so mean master!" Hikari yelled

"I'm sorry I just had to." She said as she wiped her tears from laughing too much.

"Master you're such a sadist!"

"heh. Then why won't you be a masochist? If you enjoy me torturing you then I'll eventually get bored of you"

"Horrible!" Hikari shouted as picked up her bags and walked inside the house without saying another word to Rima

"Indeed I am. Shin?" Rima said without looking back "I need you to get information for me. You already know what kind of information I want, that's all." She walked in

Hikari notice that it was only Rima who walked in and asked "where's Shin?"

"I made him run an errand for me. Let's put our things in the room. Today has been tiring and I can't wait until tomorrow." Rima walked inside a room and put her belongings down

"I'm going to see if Maka is done with class. Unpack everything."

Hikari sighs "of course"

Rima was taking a stroll but later ran into Maka. "Ah Maka-chan hi~" Rima gave a big smile and wave her hands, hoping that Maka would notice her

"Rima?" Maka stood in shock for awhile but later ran up to her when she knows that she wasn't hallucinating. "How have you been?"

Rima giggles "I have been good; I'll be staying here for a few months. If you're wondering, Shin is running an errand for me."

"That's nice of him." Maka smiled "Today I've met my cousin who I haven't seen in a long time and now you." She laughs

"Cousin?" Rima asked

"Serah, she got here this morning. I'll introduce you two when I get the chance, oh by the way I forgot to introduce you guys." Maka turn to face Soul "This is Soul he's my partner, Soul this is Rima my childhood friend."

"Hey." Said Soul not giving any interest at all

"Hello." Rima smiled "It's nice meeting you, Soul. And Maka, I have so many things I would like to talk to you about but I think Shin should be done with my errand. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rima said happily as wave them a good bye

When she got home, Shin was waiting inside with Hikari; he then look up when he heard Rima coming in.

"Where's Uncle?" She asked

"He locked himself in his room." Hikari answered

Rima laughs "Same as always." She averted her attention to Shin.

Without a word he handed her a small stack of papers. Hikari stare at it with curiosity

"It's nothing you need to know Hikari." Rima said, looking through the papers

"I think I know what it is but isn't it better to get to know them master?"

"Of course I would get to know them but they wouldn't tell a stranger everything. Consider this a guild for me. This reminds me, I need to tell uncle to not introduce me tomorrow."

"They won't know who you are then."

"That's the point, Hikari. I don't want unnecessary attention and I'm more of an observer. If they don't notice me it's easier to move around and get information."

"I don't get what you're saying, master."

"You don't need to understand, I know what kind of person you are so feel free to make as many friends as you want, just remember to not mention about us unless I agree for you to do so."

"Let's get to bed." Rima said after she yawned

The three went in the room and sleep until tomorrow morning.

Rima woke up the same time as her Uncle Stein.

"You're up early." He said

"I had things to look over before school starts, you're leaving now?"

He nods and put his hand on Rima's head "Don't do anything that isn't necessary." He was about to leave when Rima said "Please remember to not introduce us, uncle and do what you usually do." She smiled at her uncle

"Sure." He said as he walks out the door

"Thank you." She went back to look at the papers of all the students in the school. She stopped reading when she saw something that was intriguing to her. She started to laugh

Shin and Hikari accidently walked in on her and thought she was going insane like her uncle. Hikari show a worried expression while as Shin just ignored and sat across from Rima.

"Good morning." Rima said looking up from the papers "You found some interesting information. Who would have thought that she would be this? Ah I wonder what I should do to make an exciting game out of this and what's the best way to make it in that situation?" She chuckles "Do anyone know about this?" Rima asked Shin

"Only Shinigami-sama and Maka's Dad." He replied

"So even she herself doesn't know…" Rima put on an evil grin but later gave a bright smile "Let's go to school! I can't wait to meet them."

"I'm worried about this." Hikari said

They all left for school early and sat way in the back of the classroom where only a few would notice them. Rima requested that he could introduce Hikari and so he did and went back to dissecting the bird."

"Wouldn't it be better if it was a human being?" Rima put her hand under her chin looking bored; Rima looked at Shin, who was sitting next to her, having his head on his arms sleeping. Rima quietly laugh to herself and left Shin alone. She glances at Hikari who was sitting in the middle of the classroom and closing her eyes in horror as her Uncle Stein dissected the bird. Rima smirk and continue to glance around for others. She spotted Maka and her partner and Kid who seem to be having trouble with something. A minute later she saw Maka's cousin and her partner. 'Serah and Kei was it?' She thought to herself


End file.
